


Arranged

by nitohkousuke



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: For MadaTobi Week 2019 - Day 1 Arranged Marriage“That's barbaric.” Madara says simply. “How can you be trusted to make those kind of decisions? Emotions are dangerous and people make poor decisions when they follow their heart like that.”Hashirama freezes and blinks a few times before staring hard, as he processes the words Madara has said. “Are you saying Uchiha do arranged marriages all the time?”





	Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> Most people write the Senju clan as the one who does arranged marriages and the Uchiha who hate it. I decided to try something different.

“You can't be serious.” Hashirama tries to yell in a whisper to Madara as he pulls him out of the tent where delegations are happening. He's practically shaking in anger, which is a rare sight to be seen. Hashirama is not so easily angered.

Madara blinks a few times, not really sure why he's so angry.

“..Is this really so different from you and Mito?” Madara mumbles, rolling his eyes as he thinks about the upcoming wedding. He'd long since unpacked his unease and disappointment.

“We chose each other! It was love at first sight. Sure, we wanted to have a marriage between the Uzumaki and the Senju, but if I didn't find someone I love, I was allowed to deny it. It was our decisions.” Hashirama frowns waving his arms around.

“That's barbaric.” Madara says simply. “How can you be trusted to make those kind of decisions? Emotions are dangerous and people make poor decisions when they follow their heart like that.”

Hashirama freezes and blinks a few times before staring hard, as he processes the words Madara has said. “Are you saying Uchiha do arranged marriages all the time?” He can't really believe it. Everything he's heard from Madara about the Sharingan and the clan says that the Uchiha clan is an intensely passionate and emotional clan.

“We don't do anything but arranged marriages unless someone can truly prove it isn't just a momentary passion.” Madara crosses his arms, not enjoying the tone that Hashirama is giving him. “Romantic feelings are fleeting. Platonic and familial ones aren't. It is up to the gods to decide the unions. They have never been wrong.”

Uchiha never separate besides death. No one has ever wanted to separate. Whether its because of clan tradition or the gods actually working is up for debate.

Madara would never trust his heart anyway to make that decision.

“We'll have to come to some kind of compromise. The Senju would never sell one of our own to the sl-” Hashirama stops as Madara sends him a Sharingan glare and maybe he realizes that what he's said is offensive. He's getting a little better at being careful about offending other clans. He's trying at least.

“I'm sure our clan elders will work out some sort of compromise.” Madara frowns, as he doesn't really trust those elders as far as they can throw him.

* * *

“This is ridiculous.” Hashirama frowns, leaning close to Madara as they sit in the front of the group of people gathered together. “Madara, if this fails our dream of peace will fail with it. How will we ever get our village? Our dream where our brothers will live without having to fight and die.”

Madara elbows him to lower his voice. “Our clans cannot know peace if you are so quickly to disrespect our traditions. We have compromised both of our clans ways in this. The couple to be wed never sees each other until the day they are married. We are allowing a trial period to see if this works. I am surprised the clan has budged this much.” He had convinced them thoroughly.

“The Uchiha is right.” Tobirama's voice comes from the other side of Hashirama. Madara scowls that the other has actually agreed with him for once. “The only way for our clans to come together is for their to be mutual trust and respect in our traditions.” Madara narrows his eyes at the way Tobirama phrases that.

“I hope you are not implying that we would not respect your traditions, Senju.” Madara hisses out, trying to keep himself from letting the other get him too frazzled.

“I would never.” Tobirama says simply, before turning his eyes forward to the Uchiha clan member who has started the ceremony. Madara hates that between the Senju Clan brothers, he is the one that has common sense and respect.

The ceremony starts with some candles being lit before the Seer enters the room. As Clan head, Madara has heard this speech so many times that he could probably recite it word for word himself. He can feel Hashirama stiffen next to him and turns to look at his brother before looking at the seer. It's true that their coloring is eerily similar. He has heard the whispers among the Senju clan that Tobirama might not be entirely a Senju with his Sharingan red eyes.

There have also been whispers among the Uchiha about the Senju's coloring. Children born with white hair is an incredibly rare trait in the shinobi world, let alone the Uchiha clan. Anyone born with such coloring is usually considered blessed by the gods. From what he's heard from Hashirama, that is not the case in the Senju clan.

The Seer takes her steps towards the congregation. Madara closes his eyes, elbowing Hashirama to do the same. He can feel the unease from the Senju side of the room. It had taken forever to convince them to at least go along with this tradition.

The room is deathly silent.

“Madara-sama.” The seers voice is light, a faint whisper as she grabs his hands. “It is finally your time.” She tugs him forward and Madara can feel his blood run cold.

“_My son is far past the age at which he should at least be considered” Tajima hisses, doing his best to keep his temper in check. “But you pass over him every single time. When will it be his turn? Or should I consider someone else for the future of the Uchiha?”_

“_Forgive me, Tajima-Sama.” The seer, who was still a child, softly said. “Madara-sama's time is not yet. His future is important, but the bond he must form cannot happen yet. Trust the gods.”_

He never would have thought then that this is why. Why him? He has never questioned the gods before on this sort of thing. The matches have always been perfect. The Senju clan generally doesn't like him however. He is quick to anger, even if he does try his best to be polite. He is the clan head. Any Senju wed to him will fear him most likely as he will have an obvious power imbalance.

He is chosen first it seems, as the seer leaves him in the front of the room with a gentle squeeze before leaving to the other side of the room.

“Senju Tobirama-sama.” The seer's voice is light as she gently grabs his hands. “Thank you for being respectful. I know you do not need your eyes to see, but you did not use your chakra to sense who was chosen.”

“I would not risk offending you or your clan's rituals.” Tobirama does find them ridiculous, but he also finds his own clan's policies ridiculous as well. Arranged marriages can have their purpose as does relationships formed out of love and understanding. “Am I to assume that you have chosen me?”

“The gods have chosen you. You are like me. Blessed.” She squeezes his hand before bringing him forward. He bites his tongue and hides his discomfort. He has never felt blessed. His clan has looked at him like a monster. He has had to work harder than any member of his clan to work around the ailments his birth conditions had given him. And now, he was to be married off to a member of the Uchiha clan. They would at least be building a village together. He is not like his cousins who were married off never to see his family again.

He hopes whatever woman they have chosen is at minimum a shinobi.

His hands are placed in someone else's hand. Calloused from kunai use is the first thing he notices. He can feel the burn marks. A shinobi.

“The gods have chosen!” The seer says at a volume Tobirama is not sure he had expected.

He expects even less that the man in front of him is Uchiha Madara, who eyes are wide and face is red with embarrassment. He expects the other to ask if this is a joke, but he also knows how seriously the Uchiha clan takes this.

The Uchiha clan elders look at him in surprise and confusion, and Tobirama can't help but feel his brother's surprise and muffled anger. Madara's embarrassment has subsided and instead he looks...weary and...Tobirama cannot place the way his chakra has sunk back into him.

“And now as we have agreed, we will allow the couple to spend time together uninterrupted so that they maybe confirm the bond that the gods have forged.” The congregation is silent, afraid to offend the other side. No one knows how to process the bond that has been chosen.

“...Very well.” Madara says leading him into the other room. “Let us discuss this then.”

Forlorn. That's the emotion Madara reads. Ah. He expects that Tobirama will turn him down immediately.

The second they are not within sight of the congregation, Tobirama pulls Madara to stop walking.

“I do not hate you, Madara” Tobirama says simply. He never has. Madara has been an enemy that is true. He is emotionally violate and he sometimes wants to strangle the man with his bare hands. But that is because their clan values clash at times. Madara is smart. Passionate. Kind. He wants this village as much as the other does. “Honestly,” Tobirama looks at the door they've just walked through. “I much rather like your clan's idea of arranged marriage even if I do not believe in the gods.”

Madara can't help but laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of this all. “When the Seer told my father my time had not come, I thought it just meant.....well I didn't think this would be what would happen. You are really okay with this? Don't you hate the Uchiha?”

Tobirama grabs Madara's face and presses his lips against his.

“No. I think your clan has its issues, but the Senju clan is also not perfect. I think together, we can balance each other out. I am willing to try this.” Tobirama presses another kiss before Madara can fluster and shove him off. “I am just grateful that I am married to a shinobi who has as fierce a spirit as you do. I am not an easy man to deal with either.”

“Ah yes. Hashi has told me of you disappearing for weeks forgetting to sleep and eat. I am sure I will have to bother you to take care of yourself.” Madara rolls his eyes, giving him a look.

“And I will have to deal with politicians when you inevitable blow your very short temper.” Tobirama smirks back at him.

“...Very well...Let us try this then....” Madara frowns before realizing he has to lean up to kiss him. “How are you taller than me. Your entire clan is full of TREES.” He hisses, refusing to stand on his tippy toes and degrade himself.

“It is not my fault you are so short...” Tobirama's face is full of mirth and Madara only glares harder at him. “My brother is even taller. Be grateful that you are not marrying him.”

“Oh please. I would just kick your brother in the shins and he'll be my height.” Madara frowns before grabbing Tobirama's face and forcing it down just a little to reach up to kiss him. It's a little harder than before.

“Oh and you won't just kick my shins. In fairness, I guess I would just kick you back.” Tobirama presses a kiss against Madara's neck. “Perhaps that is why your gods have matched us? Because I am willing to fight you back. You seem like a man who enjoys a fight.” Tobirama's voice is hot and Madara swallows loudly.

“We have just been betrothed and you are already talking like that?” Madara huffs trying to hide his embarrassment. “Does your clan have rules against premarital sex?”

“We do not. In fact, I'm sure it would count as making sure we are compatible.” Madara shrieks as Tobirama picks him up, trying to protest that he really isn't that much shorter there is no need.

“Oh stop. Your clan is going to think I'm murdering you. I would much rather hear your screams when I ride you on your bed.” Madara only shrieks louder hitting him to stop saying such things so candidly.

“I didn't take you for a prude.” Tobirama rolls his eyes as Madara covers his face.

“I didn't think you even knew what sex was!” Madara hissed, peaking through his fingers.

“Ah. I've done a lot of research. I'll show you my findings. We do in fact have a week to get to know each other...”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its just a hint to smut and not anything written haha.
> 
> one day


End file.
